


I'm On A Beach With You

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Charles and Erik spend NYE 1983 on a beach somewhere.





	

“I can't believe that I let you convince me to spend New Year’s Eve on a beach with you.” Charles said as his lover gently placed him on the beach blanket.

  
Erik gritted his teeth remembering how Charles said just that when he gave Moria her memories back, but then again Charles didn't know at that point Erik had just helped save the world, he still had his helmet on.

  
“I mean what if something happens?” Charles asked a little more panicked than he meant to.

  
“Everything will be fine, Hank and Raven have everything under control. After the way the last new year started I thought you deserve a little R&R.” Erik answered as he rubbed sunscreen on Charles’ back.

  
“I had plenty of R&R when I was recovering for 6 months,” Charles replied. “But you absolutely deserve this break and that's why I agreed. I will never be able to thank you enough for how you've helped me and the school flourish over the last year.” Charles purred as Erik massaged the sun lotion in.

  
“You are most welcome, and I'm glad that you did convince me to stay, without your mutation. You finally realized that all I needed was you asking me to stay.”

  
“Yes,” Charles said taking the lotion and rubbing Erik. “As I watched you walk out that door I realized I hadn't actually asked you to stay. I thought to myself I'm not going to abuse my power and convince you to stay, but telling you I wanted you and more over needed you to say might do the trick,” Charles closed the sun lotion and laid back on the blanket pulling Erik down with him.

  
“I'm so glad I decided to cash in that romantic vacation you promised me for Chanukah. Thank you again by the way for celebrating Chanukah with me,” Erik gave the telepath a quick kiss.

  
“Oh Erik of course we would celebrate Chanukah, it was beautiful! I'm can't wait for next Chanukah, I think Peter will be wearing the ugly Chanukah sweater till then, I don't think he realized it was a gag gift.” Charles said to a laughing Erik. Erik wrapped Charles in his arms and the two men watched the sun begin to set as their minds blended together.

  
‘I love you so much my darling. Thanks you for everything you've done for me, for us, our family, over the last year. I wouldn't be here without you.’ Charles sent telepathically to Erik.

  
‘And I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. I am so grateful for you, I never imagined I could be this happy.’ Erik answered telepathically. To the outside world it looked like two men sitting silently together but the telepath and mental bender were bonding in a way only they could share, and each was grateful for the opportunity to do so with the other.

 

 


End file.
